


shadows

by akikaji (botanicalskeleton)



Series: Winter Events 2020 [5]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/akikaji
Summary: akihiko is stuck in the past
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Winter Events 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Given Events winter event!

Haruki tied his hair back up into a bun and Akihiko sat across the room and watched. Picking at the polish on his nails, he watched Haruki's fingers move gently through his hair and he hummed. Akihiko was smitten, but he also loved Haruki's hair and loved watching him mess with it. It was weird to some but oh well. Haruki wasn't paying attention to him, until he caught Akihiko staring at him.

"What?" He asked him - Akihiko just cocked his brow and shrugged. Rolling his eyes Haruki went into his bedroom and laid on the bed. Aki followed shortly but laid himself on top of Haruki. Groaning,, Haruki just let it happen. Akihiko was a big baby sometimes, so he just slipped his hand around his waist and kissed the side of his head.

Outside it was snowing, so their plans for the evening had gotten cancelled. But mainly because Akihiko was a wimp in the cold. While Haruki wasn't entirely fond of it himself, he dealt with it better. But they were supposed to go downtown and look at the lights for the holidays and get hot chocolate.Though once it started to snow pretty hard, they decided it wasn't worth it. Besides they could always just make do with being inside.

Akihiko wanted to do something still, but he didn't know what. Haruki didn't have many ideas, other than they could just lay around and watch movies. Akihiko buried his face in Haruki's neck and sighed. The feeling of his breath made Haruki shiver and Akihiko had started to quietly and nervously laugh.

"Sorry, I forgot," He said. Haruki didn't say anything, causing Akihiko to push himself up and hover over him. He looked at Haruki and Haruki looked back at him and smiled. God he was pretty, there wasn't anything about him that wasn't. From his smile to his eyes to his hair even. Everything about him was gorgeous.

"It's okay," Haruki managed after a moment and Akihiko nodded. He had been weary about most things with Haruki after everything that's happened the last couple of years. There was so much trust rebuilding they were working on, but it was slowly repairing itself. Slowly but surely.

Pushing a few strands of stray hair from his face Haruki grabbed his phone from his stand and checked the time.

"I should get a shower," He mumbled and looked back to Akihiko, who just nodded and started to climb off of him. Haruki grabbed his hand and Akihiko stopped and looked at him. "Wan- D'you wanna get one with me?"

There was so much fear lingering in Haruki's voice that Akihiko nearly started to cry. It was because of him, but he was trying. He knew that. Haruki knew that.

"You sure?" He asked and Haruki nodded, before leaning up and kissing him quickly. "Now get off me." Haruki laughed slightly and Akihiko's eyes widened.

Akihiko stared at him in fear that he just did something that made him uncomfortable. He started apologizing profusely and Haruki sat up and pulled him close and hugged him. Akihiko had tears in his eyes and buried his face in his neck, and sniffled. Rubbing his back, Haruki bit his lip.

"I didn't mean it like that," He said, "You're okay."

Akihiko sniffled and just held onto him and nodded slightly. That's all he could do really. Washope that Haruki was telling him the truth and continue to fix his mistakes of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :) you can come say hi to me on tumblr @ritsukasato


End file.
